Painful Pleasures
by TwilightFanzLOLXXX
Summary: Bella gets in an accident and Edward has no choice but to make her a vampire. R/R please!
1. The Accident

One day Bella was gardening because it was spring time when all of a sudden a bus lost control and hit her. She flew through the window and landed on a fire poker. The house caught on fire because of the broken gas tank on the bus.

"Edward, Edward!" Alice yelled. Alice had had a vision of Bella dying. She was scared so she ran vampire speed toward Edward.

Alice told Edward what had (or will) happen and he ran to Bella's house. When he got there he was too late. Edward ran into the house and just as he got inside the fire had gotten to Bella. Edward ran to her and picked her up and put her down outside. Quickly he turned on the garden hose and put the fire out.

Edward raced her to his house and laid her on the couch. He could already see that she would be scarred for life. Her face had 2 and 3 degree burns and so did her arms. He thought he could never hold her again so he called Carlisle and asked him to fix her as best as he could. Carlisle was at the hospital working on someone else that needed help so he said that he would be there as soon as possible.

While waiting for Carlisle to get home, Edward played the piano for Bella. He hoped that her subconscious would hear it and make her feel somewhat better. Soon Carlisle got home and walked over to Bella. He immediately took out his stethoscope and listened to her heart.

"She doesn't have much longer to live," said Carlisle.

"Then I don't want to live without her," Edward said.

"Maybe you should turn her into a vampire," suggested Carlisle.

"Maybe you're right," Edward said. He walked over to Bella and bit her. He had a hard time not drinking her blood, but he managed to. Bella was already asleep so she didn't feel any of the venom changing her.


	2. The Awakening

Bella was in constant pain for 3 days. It felt like every cell in her body was on fire. Edward did the best to make her as comfortable as he could. He even played her lullaby on the piano. It helped Bella a little bit because of the distraction but she was still in constant pain.

Edward was lying on the bed next to Bella waiting for her to awaken. Alice had a vision not long ago that she was to wake up any minute now. Bella started to move her hand. By now the burns had disappeared. She wasn't going to have any scars. Bella opened her eyes quickly and looked around the room. Everything was much more vivid and detailed.

"Bella you're awake!" said Edward quickly.

"Bella? Who's Bella?" she replied sounding confused.

Edward was astonished that she didn't know who she was.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Edward hopefully waiting for an answer.

Bella thought for a moment and finally said "No."

"Do you remember anything?" asked Edward hoping that she would remember something – anything.

"No," she replied.

Edward went to the stairs and called for Carlisle. Edward could hear him coming up the stairs so he returned to Bella.

When Carlisle arrived, Edward quickly informed him of Bella's sudden amnesia.

"I've never heard of this happening…" Carlisle said under his breath.

"What should we do?" asked Edward wondering if Carlisle could do something to fix this.

"There might be. It would be dangerous. _Very_ dangerous," Carlisle said solemnly.

"What is it? I will do anything to help Bella. Even if it means my life," Edward vowed.

Please review. Reviewing helps me decide what I need to work on. The next chapter will be up in the next couple days.


	3. The Plan

Alice burst into the room, looking excited.

"I had a vision!" she exclaimed.

"I know Bella will get her memory back. And I know how to make it happen and it's not dangerous in the slightest," she said glaring at Carlisle.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked quickly.

"Okay, so…well…you might not like it…but…we have to throw a party"

Edward stared at her blankly.

"What? How could a party help…? You're being ridiculous, Alice."

"No, I swear! I saw it going exactly according to my plan!" she replied. "You see…when a person loses their memory, they retain certain information in their subconscious. If we can jog these subconscious thoughts of Bella, I know she'll remember everything! Right, Carlisle?"

"Well…yes." Carlisle replied thoughtfully. "I've been a doctor for many years and I've heard of many cases where the patient's memory was triggered by certain familiar events and they regained all their memory."

This whole time Bella just stood there, taking in her environment trying to find something familiar to her. She had no recollection of anything in the room; none of the strangers, the house, anything.

"How did I get here and why does my throat burn so?" Bella asked questioningly.

"Oh! Why didn't I see this happening?' Alice gasped.

"Of course, this must be terrible for you, Bella! You're…new. You need blood." Edward interjected.

"Blood!? What are you talking about?" Bella blurted aghast at the thought of anything dealing with blood.

"Bella this is hard to say but… you're a vampire; a new one at that. Which means that you are thirstier than an older vampire would be. That's the reason why you're throat burns and everything seems so much more vivid and detailed. The reason why you have no memory still remains a mystery but I'm guessing it's because you hit your head when you fell through the window and I have no experiences with turning humans with amnesia into vampires," Carlisle explained.

"But I don't _want _blood. I'm not thirsty for that. It's something else. I can't quite put my finger on it though," Bella thought out loud.

Although she said this quite softly, of course everyone in the room heard.

"Bella, of course you want blood. You're a newborn. It's what happens," Edward offered.

"Maybe it's not what happens to me. This man named Carlisle even said that I'm unique. So, isn't it possible I don't want, or even need blood?" Bella said.

"Well I suppose it's possible but I've never heard of it happening," Carlisle answered.

"I have an idea," Edward said. 'Why don't we try to take her hunting?"

"What about my idea!" Alice barked. "I know it will work!"

"Alice, please, let's just try this first, so we know if she's even safe around humans. And if she doesn't need any blood, you can throw her party," Carlisle soothed.

"Fine," Alice pouted.


	4. The Hunt

"But first we should have Bella change her clothes first," Alice suggested.

Everyone turned to look at Bella. Her clothes were torn and bloody and anyone who saw her would probably notify the police that there was a girl that looked like she was murdered walking around.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, then looked down and saw the state she was in. "Oh," she realized.

Alice ran upstairs to her closet with clothes that she had gathered over all her years and years of shopping. She closed her eyes and pictured Bella. She saw her wearing a purple blouse with designer jeans and a hundred dollar shoes. She knew Bella would hate it and ran downstairs with the clothes in hand.

"I am not going to wear that!" Bella said with determination in her voice.

"Well, too bad, it's the only thing that will fit," said Alice, stubbornly.

"Fine I guess I'll wear them. It's better than wearing what I have on now…" she trailed off.

Alice, Edward, and Carlisle left Bella alone to change. She took off her bloody stained and ripped up clothes and changed into the new clothes. Bella walked down the grand stairs with a certain grace, so unlike her just days ago.

Everyone was waiting for her downstairs, except Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper who had gone on a big hunt up in Canada a week ago. They would be back in a few days.

"Are you ready to go try hunting?" Edward asked.

"Sure," said Bella unsure of what was going to happen.

They walked out the door and headed toward the forest. Edward smelled a deer just a mile away so they all ran toward it. When they got to where it was just a few feet away Edward stopped and so did everyone else.

"Bella, you should catch it," Edward said.

"But…no! I don't want to! Trust me, I'm not in the mood for deer…or _any _kind of blood for that matter," Bella replied.

"See, Edward, I told you this was a waste of time. Bella obviously won't be a danger to anyone. Maybe just your ego," Alice snapped. (A/N: Oh snap!)

Edward shot her a dirty glance and ignored the comment.

"This Alice girl is right. I'm not acting like any new vampire you've ever seen, have you? I didn't think so," Bella said.

"I suppose not," Edward admitted. "What do you think, Carlisle? Is she safe?"

"Yes, I think so. If she was like any other newborn she would have attacked that deer the second she caught scent of it."

"So that means that we get to have a party right?" asked Alice.

"Yes you can throw a party," said Carlisle.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice exclaimed. "But first we need to get party supplies. We should have a masquerade theme."

Edward and Carlisle agreed.

"If it will help Bella regain her memory then I will do it,"

Everyone headed back to the house. By the time they got there Alice already had everything planned out how she would make the party. It was to start at midnight and last till sun up. Nearly the whole Fork's high school population would be there.


End file.
